Bad Hair Day
|image = Bad Hair Day Image1.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 307A |broadcast = 124 |story = Jim Bernstein Lance LeCompte |ws = Kim Roberson Kaz |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 24, 2011 |international = |xd = July 16, 2011 |pairedwith = "Meatloaf Surprise" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace gets a bad haircut and must rely on Phineas and Ferb's hair growing machine to correct it before she attends the Endangered Animal Benefit with Jeremy and his mom. However, when Candace turns up the power, her hair grows much more than expected and she is mistaken for a rare tangerine orangutan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is developing his Very, Very 'Bad-inator.' Episode Summary It begins with Stacy running over to the Flynn-Fletcher house after Candace calls her telling her about an emergency. She opens the door to Candace's room to find her crying, pointing to her hair. She had cut her hair because she is going to a Benefit of Endangered Species with Jeremy and Mrs. Johnson. Candace shows Stacy the video she used to get her hair this way. The woman in the video says it is "so simplicious", but Candace complains that it is so not "simplicious". Phineas and Ferb walk into the room with glasses of water, and they spit the liquid out when they look at Candace. Phineas explains that they have been working on their spittakes all morning, but Candace ignores him and tells her brothers to get her out of this mess. Next, Phineas and Ferb have completed the hair-growing machine. Phineas tells Candace to stand under it for 30 minutes, and she is good to go. The boys leave the room, and Candace tells Stacy to crank the thing up, so the process will go by faster. Stacy does so, and Phineas and Ferb come into the room again to ask how it went, just as the process ends. Candace's hair is perfect once again, and she thanks the boys and gets ready for the Benefit of Endangered species. Unfortunately, without her noticing, a small strand of hair grows on Candace's neck. Songs *''Shot in the Butt with a Dart'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line: Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair Perry climbs a tree, sits on the egg in the nest, and the nest flies into a door in the tree, winding up in the lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! instrumental played on Doofenshmirtz's organ Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Listings here. *Mrs. Johnson has her longest screen time so far in the series. *Reginald Fletcher's mother appears as a guest in the Endangered Animals Benefit. *Phineas and Ferb's big idea for the day wasn't mentioned. *Phineas and Ferb have never been closer to Doofenshmirtz before. When he fell off the roof and was caught by Candace, she and her brothers had a direct look at him. (Though he was covered with hair.) Also, it's the fourth time Candace has had physical contact with Doofenshmirtz ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?", Fireside Girl Jamboree") Continuity * Candace wears her pink dress again ("Chez Platypus"). * Second time Candace has a bad hair day ("Got Game?"). * During the on-line hair video, the Flawless Girl theme plays. * Candace's phone-tune is a orangutan sound, in previous episodes was "Do Nothing Day". Errors *Stacy said she has never said "Where's Perry?". But she did in Put That Putter Away. However, this may have happened before that episode, or perhaps Stacy didn't remember it because her problems of focus. Allusions *Mrs. Johnson reads from the manual for the tranquilizer dart rifle: "There are many like it, but this one is yours," a play on the opening line of the Rifleman's Creed of the United States Marine Corps. *The professor in the engraged animals meeting is called Professor Herbert Fonsworth Weatherman Jones, giving a resemblence to Futurama's mad scientist, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. Perhaps both names refer to Philo T. Farnsworth, one of the inventors of television. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn